Sway
by xoxo.magpie
Summary: Draco and Ginny share a sexy first dance together at their wedding reception. ONE SHOT.


Sway

"Dance with me, love."

Those were the words that had started it all. A pale hand and a freckled one intertwining for a single dance.

As that pale hand made its way down the freckled arm to rest on the small of her back, her own fingers were working their way around his neck, two hands still twined together as he led her across the dance floor, moving together as one.

He had never believe she would be the dancing type, it had shocked her to learn that the callous girl in a family of boys, the crude, slightly nymphomaniac, Quidditch player could dance in a way that drove him wild. The way her lithe body made its away with his, moving and fitting together, red hair tumbling down over her shoulders as they moved.

It drove him wild.

Perhaps it had been the reason he had fallen for her, the girl he never believed was capable of being loved, the unattractive Weaslette, the woman he now could never imagine letting go. It had started watching her dance with Potter, wondering on earth how such a strange thing could dance so well, how her partner underestimated the talent in her soft steps and how sore her toes must be from stepping on them. How the only thing he could thing he could think for days after was that she deserved a dance partner who knew what he was doing, like himself.

And now, here they were, the most important day of their lives, swaying across a dance floor as everyone looked on. Of course, wasn't it customary to watch the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife? He could care less, his eyes were locked on a single thing, the woman who had gone from being the ugly duckling to the most beautiful thing he could hope to see.

It still boggled his mind.

As he dipped her down, he caught her eyes, and looked into them. Perhaps he held her down for a little too long, a little to low, maybe the blood had gone to her head, but as he brought her back up the look of passion in her eyes had increased tenfold and the only thing he wanted at that moment was to be buried inside of her, watching her writhe over the mattress.

Leaning in to her ear, he hummed softly, staying close to be heard over the sound of the violins. "How many of them would notice if we ducked out early...?" He whispered, voice husky, betraying his arousal. He couldn't help himself, he took an opportune moment to dip her again, this time in front of him so that she could feel his rock solid erection flush against her, shivering at the noise of pleasure that greeted his ears when he lifted her back up.

"All of them, but I could give a fuck if they cared... I need you right now." And with that they were moving off the dance floor, Ginny leading the way, hands entwined.

Of course the wedding was being held at the burrow, and as they reached the place that had used to be Ginny's old room their lips connected, Draco pushing her back against the doorframe, grinding softly into her.

Ginny's legs went weak and he lifted them to support her, grinding into her as he captured her lips again, walking them backwards to her bed and lying down on it, pulling her ontop of him.

"Gorgeous dress, love, really..." He murmured, hastily working at the thousands of buttons and snaps on the god damned contraption.

"Must I say you look fetching in that tux?" She purred and soon they had managed to get off the bulk of their fancy, formal clothing. Licking his lips, he watched as she (still wearing her heels, god damn the woman knew how to turn him on) aligned herself over his cock and then dropped down on it, with a soft mew.

Slowly, Ginny began to lift and drop herself, working over his cock, letting out soft moans and arching her backwards as his cock brushed against all of her sensitive spots. He sat up, eyes connecting with hers and then lips capturing hers. As they broke the kiss, they looked deep into each others eyes, Ginny still moving slowly up and down, Draco steading his breathing though he was growing ever closer to climax.

As she began to tighten and move faster on his cock, he knew it was coming, and her lips found his ear, biting on the lobe softly.

With two simple whispered words they came together, hitting their climaxes in unison, bodies shuddering together as they came down from their sexual high, lying back on the bed with his fingers stroking through her hair, watching as she fell asleep in his arms.

Just before sleep overtook him, she smiled sleepily and whispered those two words once more. "Mi amore."


End file.
